Marcel Deat
Marcel Deat is the current head of the Jacobins, the Marxist Leninist party of the BGT, and an Admiral of the Communard Navy in charge of modernization and expansion. = Radicalization He would join the French Army during the Weltkrieg, where he fought bravely, winning the Légion d'honneur and five bravery citations and rising to the rank of Captain. While he was always insistant, and still is, that the Weltkrieg was a defensive war against German imperialism, he grew dissatisfied with the Republic as millions of young men died for nothing. Despite his nationalistic views after the Russian Revolution he embraced Marxism, seeing it a way to take power away from the uncaring elite of France and into the hands of the French people. French Revolution By the time French capitulated Marcel was already a fully fledged Bolshevik, altought he was unusually nationalistic for a left wing revolutionary, forming the Jacobin group with like minded revolutionaries. Similarly to the situation in Russia he used his group to attack the Provisional Government in France, declaring them enemies of the proleteriat and called on the French to "forever destroy her class enemies". Jacobins attacked and looted the property of the aristocracy and upper middle class, judging them in "revolutionary courts". In order to prevent the total control of Jacobins CGT would also declare a war on the Provisional Government. Together they would go on to overthrow the Republic Old Friends New Enemies After the establishment of the Commune of France Jacobins and CGT started turning on eachother. CGT wanted to limit the Jacobin influence in the new government, while Marcel cultivated the image of Jacobins as an "integral part of the revolution", imagine the rest of CoF tries to destroy. However he was appointed Admiral of the Communard Navy, as to placate the Jacobins. Jacobins would however find an ally, the Sorelians. Those 2 groups would only narrowly be beated by Makhno's anarchistes, to which Marcel was reported saying "If he wasn't able to defend Ukraine how will he be able to defend France?". 2nd Russian Civil War Marcel eagerly joined the French volunteers from heading from Soviet Republic. He would be attached to the Soviet Northern Army, the most elite Soviet army. Rumors say he even met Mikhail Tukhachevsky himself and that the 2 men discussed Communism in France. During his service in Russia he embraced Tukhachevskyism seeing the "effectiveness of the Soviet Republic". He was also involved in an incident where he attacked a British officer, accusing him of cowardice for abandoing the Soviet Revolution, this incident would be covered up by the Soviets as to maintain the cohesion within the army. With the fall of Leningrad he fled to Belarus and after the fall of Minsk he fled into Warsaw and going through Germany using secret FAUD safehouses to return to France. Closeted Reactionaries on all sides With his return he resumed his post as an Admiral. In France he spread the "truth" he found out in Russia, Union of Britian was led by "closeted reactionaries" who seeked to undermine the revolution. He started cultivating the Stab in the Back myth in France by radio broadcasts and propaganda posters, for which he was criticized by Anarchiste government. Despite this he still managed to agree on a naval expansion program with Makhno Romandie Crisis Marcel Deat and Jacobins always maintained good relations with French in Romandie, as Marcel's combination of Communism and Nationalism called for a unification of the French proleteriat and restoration of the natural border (Rhine river), which made him an ally in the BGT to all French separatist movements in those regions. He would use that influence to start a general strike in the region following the visit of German princess Viktoria Luise to Switzerland. Swiss Army responded and started killing the strikers, and when they holed up in a bank, burned them alive. Seeing an opportunity in this "2nd Geneva" he started petitioning for Romandie's annexation, and similarly to the ancient Punic Wars, ended his every speech with "I belive Romandie should be annexed". Category:Characters Category:Göring's Characters Category:Göring Characters Category:Communists Category:Communism